Saturn
by Yileen
Summary: 50 Themes, 50 moments with Tsukasa and Tsukushi.
1. 1-5

It's not that I don't like Tsukasa and Tsukushi, I actually think their love is the best. Probably because it's the only real one in the series. And maybe that's why Akira and Rui have their own OC love.

I thought I would try the short and sweet type thing.

Soap Opera

It has always been like some kind of television show. Her life with Tsukasa, she can't believe half of the things that have happened to them. That's what everyone says; her Parents, their friends, people of the company, the public; everyone.

"It's just like a Korean Drama.", Yuki tells her once.

Tsukushi thinks she is right, just a little bit. Those dramas have everything, they suck you in with the unreal plot that could happen to some lucky person and then have you cheering and hoping for the best. The more time passes the more Tsukushi Domoyouji thinks it's true.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Underwear

Just knowing that Tsukasa wears animal print underwear regularly makes her uneasy. Looking at her own plain white panties makes her sigh. Doreamon and Hello Kitty print are just as plain. She holds a pair of his up, inspecting them, trying to figure out why he prefers them.

Tsukushi is at a loss.

She doesn't hear him come into the room and walk up behind her.

"Are you imagining something dirty?"

She nearly jumps so out of her seat and she screams.

"Hey, wanna guess what pair I'm going to wear tonight?"

She tells him that is a trick question.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stress

Stress goes hand in hand with the Domoyouji name. There isn't a day that goes by where there isn't a problem, from something small like not finding the right jacket to wear. To something as annoying as Tsukasa being called into a meeting and not leaving for hours.

But it is Tsukasa's mouth that cost the most stress. He has no filter. Because of this it doesn't matter where they are, who they are with, what they are doing; Tsukasa will say whatever is on his mind.

Examples include but are not limited to;

Her Brother's School Graduation.

Yuki's Birthday Party at the zoo.

Almost every one of Sojirou's Tea Parties.

Anytime Akira is around.

And lastly, Rui's Wedding.

He actually poked her stomach and asked if her dress was too tight or if she was just too fat for it. She swears going anywhere with him is going to lead to some kind of disaster.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roof

Sometimes they met on the roof.

On the top of Domyouji Corp. there is a green house, it is Tsukasa's quiet place. He goes there, sometimes, when work isn't going his way. Tsukushi made it for him, it's filled with all her favorite plants and it reminds him of her.

He finds her on the roof of the house, sometimes, when he is away on business trips and he surprises her by coming home a day early.

Or sometimes, when they just want to be alone, they climb up and lay down on the roof. He holds her hand and looks up at the sky, she holds onto his tighter and asks if he can see the Planet they are both from. They never can, but they still look for it.

They finally do, one night, after Tsukasa brings up a telescope and the three of them look through it. Tsukasa, Tsukushi, and their Newborn Daughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mutation

She begged him for a dog, for months and even years. But he said no, there was always an excuse. They weren't home enough to care for a dog, he didn't want one, it would go to the bathroom everywhere, it would smell. After all 'If you want to see a wild animal than you should go to the zoo', that's what Tsukasa always said.

And then they have a child.

Like every other child she wants a pet; a cat or a dog, some kind of fluffy animal.

Tsukushi thinks it's a great idea and that it builds character, Tsukasa is against it of course. And then their Daughter asks them and when she is denied she tells her Father she hates him. He leaves while Tsukushi comforts her Daughter. He doesn't come back until it's dark outside, the issue long forgotten about.

In his arms is a dog with only three legs, he explains he went to the shelter, because not everything has to be a perfect purebred. After all just look at their Daughter.

He names it Mutant.


	2. 6-10

Honestly I'm not too into this, not as much as I thought I would be. But it's still a nice change.

Skeleton

He looks so thin, lately. He's always been skinny but the more he works the more he looks like a skeleton. He's working too hard, that's what it must be. She is worried so she does her best to fix the problem without making it into a big deal. She tries cooking more meals, he is happy and eats twice as normal.

But he's still so skinny. She wonders if maybe he is getting sick, and that's why the weight won't come back. What if he is already sick….

He takes a break, just in time, she thinks thankfully. They vacation in California, the whole family, and visit Tsubaki. But he keeps taking working calls and he isn't enjoying any of his time, she hardly see's him and when she does he is on the phone solving a problem.

"Just like me.", his Mother tells Tsukushi; that almost evil smirk on her face.

"I'm proud.", Tsukushi tells her Mother-In-Law, who nods.

"While Tsukasa works you loaf around it looks like."

Tsukushi ignores her taunts, but looks down at herself in her swimsuit. Her middle body is a bit….bigger than usual. But the weight is not from her 'loafing' around. Tsukushi is always on the go, for Tsukasa at work or for their Daughter's School.

"Maybe for another reason.", Kaede snickers and hands her a small bag. Inside is a take at home pregnancy test. Tsukushi thinks her Mother-In-Law is just being rude, but the next morning while only the servants are awake she takes the test. It comes up positive.

She is pregnant.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rock

She has so many friends, all like family. She loves her Parents and Family very much, but sometimes it's no use having a Little Brother. As a girl there is nothing like having a Sister. Thank goodness for Yuki. But right now, Yuki is in Japan. And Japan is so far away. Tsubaki, however, is only a room a way. And Tsubaki is her Sister now.

So Tsukushi goes to Tskubaki's room and knocks on the door quietly, she's almost surprised when she answers half asleep. Tsukushi wastes no time and shows her the at home test. Tsubaki wastes no time with shouting and jumping for joy.

There is nothing like a Sister, because Sister's are like rocks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lies

She hasn't told Tsukasa. Only Tsubaki and Kaede. But once in Japan she spills her secret to Yuki. And then another person, Rui. They run into each other outside her Father's apartments. She is surprised, but she isn't, that he sits at the bench out in front.

"Are you looking for cats?" she jokingly asks.

Rui smiles and shakes his head. He asks why she is here, and she tells him she has to share some news with her Family. That's when she breaks down and tells Rui.

He just sits there, stone faced, eyes marbled over.

"I bet Tsukasa is happy."

She explains she hasn't told him yet.

"Tsukushi….", Rui starts out. "What are you going to do when you are the size of a watermelon?"

She knows she can't lie about it to Tsukasa. But she still puts it off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ninja

She chickens out on telling him. She just can't do it. She tries rehearsing in the mirror, in the shower, while doing the dishes and while cleaning, she talks to herself. Trying to pick out the best wording and remembering what happened the first time she was pregnant.

That's when Tsukasa sneaks up behind her, he's silent like a freaking ninja. The first thing is does is wrap his arms around her stomach. Then he announces he is back. Third, he asks if she missed him. But before she can answer he asks if she has gained weight and been lazy while he is gone?

She wants to rock on her heels, jump to steady herself, and punch him in the jaw.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Message

She drops little hints. It was Rui's idea.

She asks Tsukasa how it would be to have another child. She expects him to talk on and on about it, be happy at the idea. Just how he was the first time. But that was seven years ago and now he is constantly working, because he loves to work and help others.

He answers her plainly, saying it would be great; like her leaving him alone for a little bit to finish his work.

So she does. She doesn't see him until breakfast the next morning. He is eating, their Daughter next to him. She's just rinsed her mouth out, but she can still taste vomit.

"So lazy.", Tsukasa jokes.

She lets it pass.

"Mommy's getting fat.", he laughs.

She stands up and points at him, her voice raised.

"No, Mommy's pregnant." She corrects him. "You jerk!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	3. 11-15

I feel like Tsukasas would have a Daughter, and she would be a wild child with her Father's bad attitude and mighty kind of personality.

Orange

He sets down his glass of orange juice and looks at her. The look on his face is not the same as it was the first time, years ago, when she was pregnant. He doesn't look angry, or sad, just shocked.

"What does that mean?" their Daughter asks.

"So, that Old Hag was right?"

"What?"

He tells her it was nothing, nothing he was mumbling. But he gets up from the table and walks slowly towards her, almost like he is on guard from her; like she is a wild animal being cornered. When he reaches her he stops and just stares down, blinking.

Then he bends down and lifts her out of her chair, smiling and laughing.

"Tsukushi!", he shouts loud. "That's my girl!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Love

She really does love him. Sometimes she isn't sure why.

He's arrogant, rude, short tempered, lazy, and his Japanese needs improvement. So arrogant that he marches when he walks. So rude when he calls others' undesirable and says they are wasting his time. He is so quick to anger when someone calls his wife 'plain', even if it is anonymous. She has never seen someone so lazy to not put their socks in a hamper-their Daughter is like this, too. And on top of it all he can't even properly speak sometimes!

But she still loves him.

Because those are the things that make up Tsukasa Domyouji.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Annoyance

Their Daughter is just like him. Sharp eyes, messy hair, smooth skin, and an attitude.

When she was a baby she would cry and cry in her Mother's arms. She would continue into the night, even the maids couldn't stop her. Only Tsukasa. He would go in, sing a special song about the planets and moon and stars and soon she would fall asleep in his arms.

When she was older she always called for her Father to read her bedtime story. The one Tsukushi picked just wasn't good enough. He would laugh. 'Of course she doesn't want to dream about cows and chickens on a farm.' Tsukasa would say. 'She wants to dream about her planet and ours, being a princess in her dreams just like life.'

And now, the older she gets, she still wants her Father. Birthdays, School Trips, Daddy Daughter Outings.

There is no doubt she is Daddy's Princess.

How annoying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Misunderstanding

It has to be a misunderstanding. It couldn't be what it looks like.

Tsukushi decided to drop by the office, surprise Tsukasa with his favorite lunch.

But she's shocked.

There is a beautiful woman with curves, long hair, sexy dress suit, and a huge chest. She's American. She's sitting on his desk, her legs crossed-one bouncing on top on the other, her arms crossed under her chest-her breasts to her chin. She tilts her head down for a fuller view of her cleavage, she tosses her hair around, and she switches one leg over the other. This woman is obviously wanting attention.

Tsukushi see's all this looking into his glass office.

She has never seen this woman before, who is she? Why hasn't she heard about this her before? Was it a well kept secret?

It all makes sense, why he is being so nice lately. He must be cheating.

"That's the 'American Bomb Shell'.", their Daughter says, holding her Mother's hand.

How can a plain weed compete with an American Bomb Shell?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fantasia

He is humming a song, everytime she sees' him; he is humming a song all the time. She doesn't know what song it is, or where he learned it. But she has an idea. She doesn't ask him, either.

Everything now, she blames on that American. Tsukushi is sure he is cheating. That's what she tells Yuki. She goes to Yuki because they are best friends. They can go days and weeks without seeing each other or talking to one another. Just like now, it's been two months. But they pick up, because one is in crisis. So they met at a Burger Stand.

They know everything about each other. Yuki knows that Tsukushi cried every night for weeks after they discovered they wouldn't be going to the same High School-because she thought her life was over. Tsukushi knows things about Yuki, like how she is glad her Parents got a divorce or that when she introduces herself she tells people her name is Yuki as in 'Courage', but really it is 'Snow'; because her Parents are from Hokkaido.

But Tsukushi never told anyone because when she was younger, Tsukushi hated her name. So she would introduce herself with a much cuter name, like Miko or Ami. Yuki knew the truth, but she didn't tell anyone.

"Why don't you just ask Domyouji?"

"How can I?"

"You just say 'Tsukasa, Honey, are you having sex with that American Bomb Shell?' and see what he says.", Yuki explains. "And if he gets upset then he is, if he laughs at you and calls you an Idiot than he isn't."

When Yuki takes a bite of her Cheese Burger she hears a familiar song come on the radio. The song Tsukasa has been humming. It's the new theme song to the Domyouji Corp. She feels a little guilty, not figuring it out until just now; but she doesn't say anything.


	4. 16-20

I'm bored, these probably aren't even very good. Thank you for reading, though.

Puppy

Just after their Daughter was born Tsukasa had to go on a long distance business trip. At this time she was left almost all alone to deal with a newborn baby. Her Father was busy, being someone important in his company. Her Mother was by his side, which she didn't mind. Her Brother was busy with school, which she was proud of. Her Sister in Law was away in California, having her own problems. The boys were all busy, as well, with working; just like Tsukasa. And Yuki came over when she could, but honestly it wasn't much.

There was only one person left with her….

Kaede Domyouji, her Mother in Law.

Besides the house staff at the Domyouji Mansion it was her Kaede, herself, and the baby girl.

But to Tsukushi's surprise it didn't go awful like she thought. It was just like having her own Mother there to give her advice and show her the correct ways to do certain things. In the middle of the night, after being fussy all day, the baby would wake up in the middle of the night for whatever reason; hungry, wet, for fun, cold, whatever reason. Kaede would come into the room and sing the baby to sleep, or change the diaper, or add another blanket.

During the day, she would give Tsukushi a break to sleep or eat something and take care of the baby.

Everyday Kaede would tell her the same thing.

"Such a good child.", she would hum to her Granddaughter. "Reminds me of Tsukasa. Please don't bring home a stray puppy like he did."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lost

Whenever she is lost, ultimately, he is there. Always. She remembers a time when he wasn't the answer, when she couldn't go to him to help her with her problems. But now it isn't like that, she can call him to ask how to work the television remote or how to punish their daughter for when she has done something bad.

It isn't always her calling, though. Just like she does he can call her to say he misses her. When he is lost on what to do at work she is there to give him advice. He can call her to ask where she has put his favorite tie or lucky socks. Sometimes, when they are far away, he calls to ask what she is wearing.

It's not all about phone calls.

When they are together and they don't know what to get to eat, he will make a decision. When they are together and they don't know what to do, she will make the choice what to do for the time they have alone.

Whenever either of them are lost, the other is there. They have a rope tied to each other and no matter how far apart or how long they are away from one another the rope doesn't break or come untied.

That way they can never be lost.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pie

"I hate apple pie.", he tells her pushing the plate away.

She can't help but roll her eyes and sit down, ready to eat her own piece of pie. She's five months pregnant by now, her belly is swollen and huge. By the size everyone says it must be a boy, she's choosing to keep it a surprise, though, and wait until the child is born to find out the sex.

They go through this everytime he comes back from a trip.

"But you just said it was your favorite in that interview.", she tells him.

"That was a lie.", he crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Of course I said that, English interview was in America, Stupid."

Tsukushi rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her pie. Everytime he complains about the pie. Once it was the crust, then the filling wasn't flavored enough, then it was too sweet. Tsukasa always comes up with an excuse not to eat the pie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Banana Cream pie is too sweet and he doesn't like the pudding texture or the crust. He dislikes any kind of berry pie such as Raspberry, Strawberry, Blackberry, or a mix of any of them-the seeds get stuck in his teeth and bother him. He does not like Blueberry pie because to him pies should not be made out of blueberries. And Key Lime is too tart, and again the texture.

Apple pie is the only pie he eats, because it is his favorite.

"I guess I have no choice if I want something sweet in my tummy.", he says picking up the pie by hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You only make it because it's your favorite.", he tells her with his mouth full. He is half right.

But in the end he eats two pieces.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fate

'The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power'.

Call it destiny or luck, karma or pure chance; it all means the same thing. The world had fated them to be together.

Only once did she think they didn't belong together, it was right after she started High School and she had seen what the F4 was all about. Actually, after that, when she was a target she thought again they were defiantly not fated to be together. Instead it was Rui, the Marble Eyed Prince.

"You poor weed." He would tell her, so much hate in her eyes.

But that was then.

"You're mine now.", she tells him, holding onto him so tight like if she let go the world would stop.

And this is now.

Fate isn't completely beyond someone's control, you need determination.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Death

She's never been in so much pain, and pain is one thing she knows best.

She knows the pain of being poor. Nothing is worse than the pain of an empty stomach. It hurts, to stay up late studying just to wake up early and study more-and then go to work and repeat it all over again. It hurts to keep your feelings to yourself just to spare your family and friends the worry. It hurts to love someone and know they will never love you. And it hurts to wait for the one you love-that says they love you-and you never know when they might come around again.

The pain sometimes made Tsukushi want to die.

It was nowhere near the pain of her second child, though.

Her Daughter was an easy pregnancy; her ankles didn't swell and she didn't get nauseas once. Her belly was the only thing uncomfortable but only because she wasn't use to having it so huge. And when her water broke she close by the Hospital, the pains weren't unbearable like she'd heard from her Mother. And only three hours later she had her baby girl in her arms.

Not this time, Tsukushi though she must be dying, the pain was so bad. The entire pregnancy was rough; craving only to make her sick one minute later, her entire body ached, she gained much more weight than ever and her stomach grew to be twice the size of when she went through this the first time. And when her water broke this time it was 2 a.m., Tsukasa next to her in bed.

Almost 24 hours later she sat back at home, a false alarm. With Tsukasa next to her she thought of two things.

I love him.

I could kill him.


	5. 21-25

I really do love Tsukasa and Tsukushi. I always feel like they would have at least three or four kids.

Bugs

Domyouji Tsukasa is the Ultimate Guy, that is what everyone says. He is the best because he has everything. He has money, he will probably never have to worry about money. He has a family; a pretty wife, well behaved children-his little princess and an heir to his fortune. He has great friends, and he is always making more. He has great health, treats his employee's well, and is a tough guy.

But the truth is only half of that is true.

He has a great amount of money but he is always worried about it. Being able to provide for his wife and children while taking care of his employees, this causes him to stress and sometimes he doesn't get much sleep or eat, because he is always working to make sure nothing happens.

And as for being a tough guy….the truth is he doesn't even kill spiders; he is afraid of bugs. But spiders, they are the worst. The way you don't notice them until you see one from the corner of your eye. The way they look up close, how they can crawl all over you in your sleep-it's horrible.

But he doesn't kill them.

Instead he traps them under a cup and releases them outside. She asks him why.

"Because, Stupid." He tells her throwing one outside. "They eat other bugs like flies and fleas and worms and other disgusting insects."

She can't help but think he is the Leader of the Bugs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Effort

"I can't even begin to think of all the effort it takes to make them happy."

Tsukushi is stunned. She can't believe that's what she hears from the woman behind the counter. She is at Domyouji's Office when the receptionist tells her that. Tsukushi loves being a Mother, it takes no effort at all. Well it does, but it isn't hard to be a good Mother. But now that she thinks about it she can see it that way.

"And to be involved with the Domyouji Company, too.", the receptionist says shaking her head. "It must be so stressful."

Tsukushi only nods her head slightly, unsure of what else to say. The real effort is to make Tsukasa happy. He is picky, so picky, and that is one thing their Daughter got from him. Tsukasa will not eat any food that touches, unless it is something like a hotdog or hamburger. But if it is mashed potatoes and steak than he will not eat it.

Their daughter is the same, she learned it from him.

All the effort she puts into not screaming can drive her mad.

"Is it even worth it?", she asks herself placing his food down in front of him.

"Yeah.", he answers her. "It defiantly is. You're potatoes are the best."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Band-Aid

When she goes into labor it is in the night. Almost like last time, around 2 a.m. and Tsukasa isn't prepared at all. They hurry out the door and race to the hospital, the roads are clear enough. They are seen quickly, and she is thankful because Tsukasa is not comforting at all and she is in so much pain. Almost as bad as last time but not quite the same.

"Just do it quickly!", he tells her.

She orders him out of the room, but he doesn't budge from her side.

"Like a band-aid!", he pats her head.

"What?!"

"Just give birth quickly!" he squeezes her hand. "Like pulling off a band-aid. You have to do it quickly so the pain isn't too bad."

"It's not the same!"

"Is too!"

"Tsukasa!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

WRYYYY!

She cried out. Or so she thought. It was a sound she has never heard before, in the 12 years she has known him. Never. At first she thought it was her, a horrible noise made from a horrible pain from the final push. But she hears it again. And even though she is still in pain she knows it isn't her making the sound.

"Wryyyy!"

She is out of breath and it takes every ounce of strength to lift her head back up. She finds what is making the noise, what it is. It's her baby, her newborn baby boy. Now that she knows she lets her head fall back and her eyes close, listening is enough.

She hears the crying, she can hear Tsukasa crying, too; just like he did last time she gave birth. When they gave birth the first time their Daughter didn't scream once, she didn't cry much after they brought her home. Even now she doesn't cry over silly children things.

Hearing this baby cry, and hearing the man she married cry….there is no doubt this boy is the heir to the Domyouji Name.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Imaginary

The imagination from a child is such a beautiful thing. Even though her Daughter acts so mature, just like her Father she is easily captivated by simple things. This is easy to see when the three come home from the Hospital. Their Daughter is standing in the doorway, waiting. When she sees her Brother for the first time it's like she is in a trance, she has never seen a baby in person before let alone one that will grow up with her.

Tsukushi catches her Daughter staring in at the baby boy. At first it was while she was breast feeding, Tsukushi saw her head peak from around the door frame. It's like that everytime. When the boy is sleeping and she walks by to check on him, she sees her Daughter standing up on a chair looking into the crib.

"I'm just making sure no monster's attack him while he is sleeping.", she tells her Mother.

That is the same thing Tsukasa would do after they just brought their Daughter home. He would sit and stare all day while she slept or played, the diaper bag over his shoulder and a bottle in his hand.

The imaginary worries of the Domyouji's….


	6. 26-30

Tsukasa is a little weird, there is no way around that. From his curly hair to his bad Japanese. So of course his Daughter wouldn't be talented at everything. Also, on a side note, their Daughter's name would be Dosei (the Japanese word for Saturn). Because it's just tacky enough to work. And their Son, I think Shosuke or Kenji, some kind of strong name. If anyone cares anyways.

Fly Me To The Moon

Just like her Daughter is talented just like her Father. That's where she get's it, Tsukushi thinks to herself as she listens to her play the piano. Some of the most beautiful songs, difficult too, she can play without any effort at all. Tsukushi thinks that half of it is the talent of her Father's blood, but that the other half was from hard work. Tsukasa made her practice everyday for three hours a day, since she was able to sit.

It wasn't only the piano, but the violin, harp, and even the flute. The little girl picked it up easily, just like Tsukasa said she would. Sometimes she takes after her Father, more often than not.

There is only one song she learned how to play on the piano.

"Fly me to the moooooooooon!"

At least her Daughter took after her when it came to singing….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Discovery

A child first word says a lot about that family, says Tsukasa. Tsukushi disagrees, she thinks that it says it is a sneak peek of what kind of a personality the child will grow into.

Now Tsukasa is right about some things. Like the best route to take from the house to the office, and which fruit at the store is best based off of smell, and when it comes to the kids he knows what their goo's and ga-ga's mean. But there are some things she is right about. Like solving math problems, making Japanese Sweets, and the correct way to change a dirty diaper.

But either way there is one thing they both agree on. The Baby's first word is important. In fact, Baby's first everything is important. To Tsukushi picking out the first outfit for her baby to wear to take their first family picture in was important. It's all important, though, in the end they agree.

Their Daughter's first word was 'business'.

She was four months old when Tsukasa had to go away on a trip to seal some kind of deal. Tsukushi begged him not to go, after all it hadn't even been half a year since she gave birth; but he told her he had to go and that he would be back within a week. He leaned in and kissed her and then kissed his only child at the time. Tsukushi told her to say bye-bye to Daddy while waving her hand. But she didn't say bye-bye, she said 'business'.

It broke his heart, Tsukushi knows.

So now it's no surprise that he is home almost all the time. For a year, he tells everyone; he won't get back to business for a year or until his Son say's 'Daddy'. Their son is four months and two weeks old before he said his first word. It was while Tsukasa was playing with him on the play mat. He held up a pig and made an oink noise, then called it by it's name. He did this with everything, colors, animals, himself.

You can only imagine the shock on his face when Tsukushi walked by and their son looked back to Tsukasa and ever so clearly said 'Momma'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

What?

This house is too big. That is what Tsukushi thinks sometimes. In reality it is, for her. Coming from a less than middle class family, growing up in a company apartment-that actually was smaller by 23 tatami mats then the apartment they lived in before his company job-was obviously much bigger than the house of the Elite. She thinks about his, while sitting at the table.

The table is much smaller than the other's in the room that reminds her of a fantasy movie.

To Tsukasa the house is just fine, it is normal; because this is his normal for him. It's normal to have the staff go and find the person you are looking for, if you can't find them. It's normal to call your wife or child on a cell phone from another room because it takes longer to walk there. It's normal to sit two seats apart during dinner.

"Hey, Nee-Chan", her brother looks at her with raised eyebrows. "At least you get privacy. I had to hear you cry ever night for five years and hear Mom and Dad argue, cry, and then have make up sex."

They are always shouting 'what'. But Tsukushi can live with this, even if she has to shout every once in a while.

She wonders how her Brother isn't scarred for life, however….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Adhesive

Tsukushi was never good at puzzles. She just didn't like them; they were hard, messy, and troublesome. But Tsukasa loves them, so she sits down with him every so often and helps. He can complete a 1,000 piece jigsaw puzzle of polar bears playing in the snow in less than two hours.

Origami was more her thing. She loved making cranes for beauty, stars for luck, and different flowers for decorations. She can make 1,000 cranes in less than two hours. Tsukasa thinks paper folding is pointless, but because she loves doing it he sits and follows her directions-his never turn out like hers.

She loved it but he hated it.

So did their Daughter; she was like her Father-in yet another way-and preferred puzzles over folding. All three of them sit and put together a puzzle; they both make fun of her, saying she can't even do a simple puzzle in a timely manner. She doesn't think that a black background with a single white dot is a simple puzzle.

Tsukushi ends up doing the only mature thing she can. She gets up from the table and grabs the glue and storms off. How are they going to finish the puzzle to hang it up in the puzzle room if there's no glue. Tsukasa and her Daughter may have won the battle of insults but Tsukushi won the war on making it even.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Underworld

Obsessive. That is a good word to describe the Domyouji name. Tsukasa is easily entertained and just as easily obsessed with new things that become his favorite. The ringtone of his cell phone, as well as Tsukushi's, is the theme song of the first movie he watched by himself as a child. His favorite color is, this year, is light aqua blue-because it is the color of the jelly fish Sojirou just got. His favorite animal is oysters, since he learned they are also good for more than just food….

And, like so many other things, their Daughter is just the same.

And right now, for the past week, their Daughter has been the Ruler of the Underworld. She first said it last Sunday night, after she came home from the movies with Tsukasa. They were supposed to see the new Doreamon movie, but from the way their child is running around in a cape while screaming about world domination and threatening the staff with empty promises of pain Tsukushi thinks maybe they saw another movie.

Tsukushi is sure of this, actually.

She is sure when she see's Tsukasa running behind, a cape tied around his neck, too.


	7. 31-35

I'm already pretty much half way done. Yay! Are you guys going to read my other fics, too, with the other Fabulous Flower Four?

Kawaii Desu!

Tsukasa has come a long way from being in High School. He's matured a great deal. That's what happens when you are in charge of running a company, when you get married, when you have children. He isn't thinking for only himself anymore, he's thinking about his wife, children, and everyone who works for him as well as the every day people who put their faith in Domyouji Corp.

That doesn't mean there aren't parts of Tsukasa that haven't changed. He is still a picky eater, he is still a snob of sorts who prefers name brands over other brands. Only the best will do sometimes, for him, like with his fancy suits and shoes and even sparkling accessories.

But that doesn't mean he won't be caught at a simple family restaurant.

At this instance he is eating, with Tsukushi and his two children. There was a group of girls, obviously in High School and obviously from Eitoku; the Uniform hasn't changed. As soon as they came into the family restaurant they noticed Tsukasa and after only a few minutes one shyly came over, her cell phone in her hand, asking for a photo. Tsukasa approved and that opened the floodgates.

"Kawaiiiiiiii!" a girl screams, each one saying the same thing as they stand in line for their picture with Tsukasa. Tsukushi just sits there, patiently, sipping her coffee and forking her piece of cake.

High School girls never change.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mocha

It happens a lot; Tsukasa getting recognized. He is famous, she thinks. She's heard him be compared to everyone from Sonny Chiba to George Clooney; Tsukushi only nods her head and accepts the compliments. She's done this a million times, been to one of these parties. She thinks most of them are pointless but she goes because that is what you do when you are a 'Woman of Society'.

This party is an art gallery of some sort. She didn't mind coming to this party, actually. She doesn't usually like blotchy paintings or blurry photos or modern art made out of trash. She also doesn't enjoy the food and refreshments they serve at most art galleries. And that's mostly what she was expecting, and that's mostly what was here.

Tsukushi is a simple girl, and she's proud of that. That doesn't mean she won't try new things. She was 14 years old when she tried a hamburger and coke for the first time, before she only ate the food her Mother made her at home; which was mostly traditional Japanese.

Tonight was a good night, though. Among all the strange cheeses and strong wines there was Tsukasa. In his right hand he had a plate of fruit and in his left hand he held out an Iced Mocha; two of Tsukushi's favorites. Tonight was very good; her favorite person with her favorite food and drink looking at beautiful photos and paintings.

If only every party could have Mocha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Random

She is amazed. That's all there is to it. She wonders if the maids find these strange things hidden throughout the house. And if they do, Tsukushi wonders why they are not saying anything about it. Maybe they are just as stunned as she is.

Tsukushi can handle the small things like socks in the fridge or toys behind the couch pillows. The stranger, mostly grosser things, are a bit of a stretch. Like the fruit she thought her Daughter ate, but really stuffed in her pockets, that Tsukushi finds days later when it's her turn to do laundry. Or a missing something hidden deep down in the garden's compost pile.

These things are mostly Tsukasa's. The rest of these odd things she finds are her Daughter's. Such random things, such a random habit. She knows where her Daughter gets this habit from, but she can't help but wonder where Tsukasa picked it up. Maybe from his Father, maybe it's just in the blood of the Domyouji family.

It isn't until they spend a week at Kaeda Domyouji's house that she finds out where this habit comes from. Tsukushi and her Mother in Law are sitting down having a cup of tea in the main room. She keeps shifting uncomfortably until she finally puts her tea down and moves the pillow away from her back. She pulls out banana and sets it down on the coffee table.

Tsukushi is shocked, it's just like at home! She looks from her Mother in Law clicking her tounge to the banana on the table.

"Just like her Father I see."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Video Game

There are two types of Grandmothers, fun Grandma's and Grandma's that are not are not fun. Growing up Tsukushi's fun Grandmother was on her Father's side. Everytime her Grandmother came for a visit or they visited her it was filled with fun activities and laughable moments and wonderful memories.

Tsukushi's Mother's Mother was the Grandmother who wasn't so much fun. Her and her Brother hated going to visit her or having her for a visit. This Grandma was a little younger than her other Grandmother; and this is why she wasn't as fun her Father would tell her. Because his Mother was older when she had him she was able to have a bit of fun before becoming a Mother. But her Mother's Mother become a Mom at a very young age and didn't have time to herself to have fun.

This was okay, Tsukushi thinks. Because Tsukushi's Mother was the fun Grandmother out of her daughter's two Grandmas. It wasn't a close call, really, what could be expected when you compare the two? But Tsukushi's daughter was a good child, she never complained overly much about spending time with each woman.

Grandma Domyouji worked too much and Grandma Makino babied her Grandpa too much. Those were the only complaints she ever heard. She knew what her own Mother was like with children, but Tsukasa's Mother….Tsukushi couldn't help but wonder.

So Tsukushi does the best thing she can think of; she simply asks her daughter what they do when Grandma Domyouji isn't working.

"Video games."

Tsukushi tells her daughter not to lie.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Crisis

Everything is a crisis with them, times two. It's either a business crisis with Tsukasa at work, or some kind of trouble at school with her daughter, or even an apology later at the park when her son bites another boy. It's a crisis when Kaede wants to visit-the staff are fearful and ask for time off or the children go nuts. When it comes time with her family it's still a crisis. Her Father this or that, her Mother tells her. Or worst of all-her Brother dealing whit this and that at work.

Really, it's ridicules. Yuki's life isn't like this.

Don't even get Tsukushi started on the Holidays. When fall comes, when the wind starts to blow and the air gets cold and the green starts to die Tsukushi breaths out because she knows it's only a matter of time before crisis start stacking up. Celebrating American Holidays has become very popular for her community. In October the Costume contests start among the kids and the Parents compete on who has thrown together the best spooky themed party. And then November comes and the mail is bombarded with Thanksgiving party invitations. Everyone competes for the most expensive Turkey dinner; her Parents included.

But December is by far the worst.

It's like October and November rolled into one times ten. Three different parties on the same night, ugly sweater competitions, the most charitable thing done this year or within the last few months or even weeks. Who donated the most money, to which cause, and how selfless it was.

But Tsukushi still goes, she still picks out her Daughter's dress and makes sure that her son and Tsukasa have on matching suits. She makes sure she wears subtle but beautiful jewels. They make sure to arrive on time but that never happens. Any why? Because there is always a crisis, every year.

The reason for this year?

Tsukasa has lost his favorite cuff links.

He hasn't thought to look to see if he has already put them on….


	8. 36-40

I'm not hating these as much as before, but I still feel like they are lacking a lot of effort. For that I am sorry you guys.

Insanity

Usually it was the heat that made them all crazy; all for different reasons. It seemed like the newest member of the Domyouji family was uncomfortable by the heat-the baby even seemed to hate the light. During the summer month he did nothing but cry and cry. He was like herself, she thought, he must defiantly get it from her. Tsukushi hates the heat, being a girl in the Summer Months means she must always wear tank tops and shorts; which means she must always have her legs shaved and her underarms. Ontop of that she must have a slight tan, not too tan though because she didn't want it to look too unnatural but she didn't want to be mistaken for a Snow Woman either.

Domyouji hated Summer, too; for two reasons. Secretly, of course. He hated Summer because of the heat. Honestly he doesn't mind the heat and actually enjoys it now and then, he calls it 'A Poor Person's Sauna'. But he hates being in the heat while wearing a suit; they make him too sweaty he complains. The second reason he hates the Summer time is his Daughter.

She walks around in shorts and a swimsuit top; she's not even a teenager yet and all she does is teenage things in the Summer. She wants to wear too much make up and not enough clothes, already boys from grades up look at her as she walks around in shorts. Tsukasa goes into Overly Protective Father mode, which makes their daughter hate the Summer month.

"Everyone wears shorts, Dad!"

"Not my kid!"

"Mom!", their daughter turns to her. "Tell Dad he's being too much!"

"You both are too much." Tsukushi tells them while she rolls her eyes and bounces a crying baby in her arms.

The heat was making them all crazy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ice

In comparison to Summer Winter is much worse. Not because of all the celebrations and competition between the rich and elite but because she loves the cold months. She's loved it since she was little. Her best childhood memories are during the cold icy months.

Staying home on Holiday from school, her Father being home-and not because he was laid off from work, enjoying family time was somehow different than the usual time. Even regular meals during the cold months seemed more special.

And she was thankful for their small crowded apartment, it was better than being homeless and for that Tsukushi was the most thankful.

She feels the same, now. As she looks out her daughter's bedroom window she thinks she never wants the igloo to melt. But it will. She knows it, and it can't be helped. Just like it can't be helped that when it does start to melt and soon after cave in her daughter will cry and be sad; because the igloo that her and her Father built together is melting and destroying itself.

But that won't happen for a few months. She can guess at least two or so, unless the snow that is coming down now stops or there is a sudden heat wave. There won't be any tears or hot cocoa offers to silence those tears for a while.

Tsukushi doesn't want the Snow to stop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Working Hard

He is always working, there is no escaping it. That is his role, that is his life. To her it isn't worth it, not for the money. Nothing is worth money, in a way, in her mind. She doesn't need it. She would much rather him work normal hours, work in a less stressful environment.

But that could never work.

Tsukasa likes his job. He likes his employees. He likes what the outcome of all the work he does. He likes the power. He likes the pressure. He likes the praise. He likes the money. He likes the escape. She thinks most of all he likes the escape from his home life.

Their life is great, it's still a fairy tale.

But once Tsukushi gets pregnant it seems he starts working more. And even more after the baby is born. She thinks it's normal, men not wanting to deal with a baby during the hard parts. Being a Father is great when the baby is all smiles and giggles and learning to walk and talk. But not for diaper changes or playing guessing games for when the baby cries uncontrollably.

She doesn't blame him, she doesn't like it when her children cry and she can't do anything about it. She remembers during the first weeks of bringing their Daughter home from the Hospital she would cry and cry and cry with no relief. Come to find out she had Colic. And when their son was four weeks old he would cry every half hour. Come to find out he suffered from terrible gas and nothing seemed to help.

"Being a Mother is hard." Kaede tells her. "It's hard for any woman. But being the Mother of Tsukasa's children is a full time job. But, my Dear Weed; women were meant to do it all."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hardly Working

Tsukushi can't help but laugh at what her Mother in Law has just said. It's been awhile since she was called 'Dear Weed' by her; she must be very sympathetic because Kaede only calls her Dear Weed out of endearment.

"I don't want to complain about being a woman."

"You aren't." Kaede says and takes a drink of dark liquor. "Men seem to think that sitting in an oversized chair barking out orders and signing their name is the hardest thing in the world. But listen to me, Tsukushi, I had two children and still had to work. I had to make hard calls at work and come home to crying children about this and that. And you know a secret…."

"Tell me, please."

"We had limited staff back then. I was the one who woke up early to make school lunches, help my daughter get dressed, change dirty diapers, get up every two hours because Tsukasa just wouldn't latch on. I also had to clean the house and make dinner and then massage my Husbands aching feet when he got home. We were barely out of an apartment by the time Tsukasa was born."

"But you did it." Tsukushi tells her.

"Yes, indeed. There is no shame in being tired, Tsukushi. But you were a strong girl before. And now you are even stronger as a Domyouji."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sandwich

"When are you going to tell him?" Kaede asks. "In fact, who else knows."

Her Mother in Law is smart. Not even her own Mother could guess these kinds of things.

"As of now you and Hideki-Sensai."

Tsukushi is pregnant, once again. And once again her Mother in Law is the first to know.

She isn't sure how to tell him. Tsukushi thinks, she remembers her talk with her Mother in Law earlier; how is she going to tell Tsukasa? She doesn't know how he will react, Tsukasa is a hard man to pin down. She's sent away the staff for a worst case scenario. It shouldn't be hard, she thinks. But everything is hard with that man.

She hears the door open and Tsukasa's shoes tap along the floor as he walks down the hall. She gets up and meets him half way, greeting him in the living room. She is wearing jeans and a sweater. She reaches up to loosen his tie and asks him about work while he takes off his jacket and unbuttons his stiff shirt.

He is going on about something, she hasn't heard a word he has said. She can't help it, she's just so nervous. She is pulled back to the here and now by Tsukasa's voice, he's annoyed.

"Where is everyone, I asked you."

"I sent them away."

"Why?", he asks, his eyebrows give away how upset and confused he is. "They don't get off for another week."

"I sent them away.", she repeats herself.

"I know, you told me finally. I asked why? It doesn't matter. YOU go in and make me a sandwich than."

And just like that all her 'pregnancy hormones' kick in and she steps back away from him. She has the sudden erg to rock back and forth on her heels, jump up and down to steady herself, clench her fists tight, and knock her Husband to the ground.

But she doesn't. Instead she takes a step back and points to the kitchen.

No, YOU go and make Me a sandwich."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	9. 41-45

I enjoy doing these shorter little stories. I don't love the characters any less but it's a nice change. And it helps with Writers' Block.

I'm sorry I went so long without updating this story, or any for that matter. I've had a hard few years and haven't been writing regularly. Honestly, I missed it so much. For my situation now it has been great when I can find the time to write and actually post.

Clone

They haven't spoken since then. It's been a week and no one seems to know. Their Daughter doesn't suspect anything, she just thinks Tsukasa has been at work a lot at night. But really he has been sleeping at Rui's. Tsukushi pretends she doesn't know, but Rui called her asking why her Husband had shown up at his door with a bag of clothes for a few days.

All Tsukushi tells him is she is sorry for the inconvenience, her and Tsukasa are arguing now. She tells Rui to kick him out, it would be better; after all Rui has a wife now.

"Are you pregnant?"

She doesn't lie to Rui; he can always guess.

"I should have guessed. That's the only reason Tsukasa comes over is when you fight about this kind of thing. When are you going to tell him?"

Tsukushi doesn't know, she honestly doesn't know.

Her daughter asks if she is going to be a Big Sister, _again_. She doesn't wait for a reply and goes on saying that she can tell she is pregnant. She has been sick and already her clothes don't fit. And plus, Grandma Domyouji was looking at baby clothing at the boutique.

When it comes to their Daughter she isn't sure who she takes after.

"So soon after having a baby. It's only been a year and a half you know."

Rui. That's who her Daughter takes after, somehow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Clumsy

Tsukasa comes back, with flowers and a box of chocolate. He apologizes, saying he was only tired and shouldn't have talked to her like that.

It's at night when he comes back, while she is in the bath. After a long day at work and the last day of the week. Tsukushi knows that Rui kicked him out, it's only natural after all. Rui has a wife now and is trying to start a family, she guesses, he is still much too private.

Tsukasa looks tired, so tired, as he stands in the doorframe of their bedroom's bathroom. He looks like a wet puppy that has been caught out in the rain; tired, lonely, terrified, looking for someone. He's brought her pink lilies and red roses, her two favorites. And as for chocolate he's got her a verity box, because he knows she likes all chocolates.

"I'm sorry."

"Tsukasa.", she tells him moving to the edge of the bath. "I'm pregnant."

Tsukasa is so clumsy. He drops the flowers and chocolate filled box, he almost falls to the ground. She should have known he would react this way.

He takes a step towards her and leans down. He kisses her and takes his jacket off.

He smiles and laughs and doesn't even try to take off the rest of his clothes before he gets in the bath with her.

Water overflows off the side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keyboard

It's dark outside. Everyone is long gone for the day, the work day has ended hours ago. But she is still there.

She sits at her desk and types, the computer screen is the only light in the room. She's not going through anything special, nothing really; she's just typing.

She takes a break and pulls at her skirt and stretches her arms up, trying to make her back feel better. She pushes away from her desk, stretching her legs and pointing her toes; her feet are killing her; but the pointed heeled shoes are gorgeous.

That's when he comes up behind her, he's snuck up on her. He puts his hands on her shoulders and leans down to her ear.

"You're working late." He says, softly. He can smell her hair, it's nice; like rain and jasmine flowers.

"Yes.", she says. "You are as well, I see."

"Isn't your Husband expecting you home?"

"He knows I'm working late, Mr. Domyouji."

"Ah, I see."

She lets down her long dark hair and runs a hand through it.

"Isn't your wife expecting you back? Or are you, by chance, using the same excuse as me?"

He only smiles at her and clears his throat.

"How would you like to have an office meeting, just the two of us now?"

She tells him she thought he would never ask. He takes a step back and lets her roll her chair out just enough for her to stand up. She turns to him, her shirt so tight over her chest, she's slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She takes a step towards him, her heels clank once on the floor.

He breaks out laughing.

"Tsukasa! How rude!"

"I'm sorry, Tsukushi." He laughs drying a tear. "You just look so pregnant in that skirt! How does it even fit?!"

"I'm going downstairs!", Tsukushi shouts at him. "You've ruined the mood."

She turns and walks away. Tsukasa goes to open his mouth to apologize but he only laughs more.  
"Oh, it doesn't even zip up in the back!"

Tsukushi just keeps walking out of their bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope

At seven months pregnant she has a lot of hope.

Her Daughter is almost a teenager, and for the first time she asks her about a boy other than family and close friends.

"What chance do I have of him noticing me as a girl?"

"Why wouldn't he look at you as a girl? You are a girl after all, aren't you?"

"Well, I beat him at Basket Ball in Gym class."

Her Daughter also tells her that since Grade School this boy has made fun of her; from her name to her pig tails. He thinks she is spoiled because her Family Name of Domyouji. Tsukushi thinks her Daughter might have it rough, with Tsukasa's family name and her own attitude.

She tells her Daughter not to worry, don't even think about boys yet. Why, if her Father knew doesn't she know what he would do? Tsukasa would most defiantly not like the idea of her thinking about boys before she is even 13! Tsukushi thinks, by the time her Daughter is a teenager, and she can't stop her from noticing boys….

By then she won't be the same little tough Daddy's girl she knows now. She'll have grown up, her legs will get longer and her arms will be slender; she'll have more interest in clothing and makeup than playing sports or talking with her Mother like this….

It makes her sad. One day, maybe, she will even change so much she will want to enter TOJ.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Song

Tsuksuhi knew it. She knew this day would come. She knew it before anyone else could have guessed.

It's in the Domyouji's blood, after all, according to Kaede.

Tsukushi watches from the crowd, her two Sons next to her and her Husband and Mother's and the rest of her Family and Friends surrounding her. They are all here to show support.

Her Daughter is the finalist in TOJ. It's between her and another girl.

She entered this contest to prove to everyone she isn't some many kind of girl. She may be rich but she comes from a poor background-she is a good person; she has everything. Looking up at her Daughter and hearing the words coming from her mouth; Tsukushi is shocked. She is shocked she doesn't see herself in her Daughter, instead she looks like she is Tsukasa as a girl….but more realistic she looks like a young Kaede.

Tsukushi wonders what her Mother in Law and her Daughter talk about.

For the final judgment act it's a surprise pick from a hat. The announcer digs through and picks a small folded paper and opens it. He clears his throat before turning to the girls and back to the crowd.

"It looks like this final round will be you ladies showing off your chops!" he says and the crowd cheers. "You both have five minutes to pick who will go first and which song you would like to sing. If you can't decide which of you will go first than we will flip a coin. See you ladies in five minutes."

"There's no need." Tsukushi looks at her Daughter from the crowd confused. "I already know what song I will sing. If Miki-Chan wants to go first she can, if not I will go and she can figure out what song to pick while I sing."

The judges don't have a problem with this, neither does the other girl. So the young Domyouji takes her place infront of the microphone and clears her throat. She opens her mouth and sings. It's a song that is familiar to her. And before she knows it she is singing along with her Daughter.

"Fly me to the moon."

There is no competition after that. The other girl, Miki, sings a song of her own choice and she is very good. But at the end the judges all agreed that Domyouji shall will. Tsukushi watches as her Daughter looks over the crowd to find her crush, the boy she did this for to prove herself to him. But he isn't there, he isn't there to congratulate her or for them to run off hand in hand like a fairy tale.

Among her family and friends to greet her Tsukushi see's a boy. He is tall and slender, she knows he is a bit shy but he is one of her Daughter's best friends. He has smooth skin and dark marble eyes.

Maybe this boy should be her Daughter's prince. After all his Father was her own Prince for a while.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	10. 46-50

That's it, that's the last of them. For the Domyouji Family anyways. Thank you for reading.

I would say that their Daughter's name would be Dosei, which means Saturn. Their Son's names would be Hoshi and Waku, short for Wakusei which means Star and Planets. Pretty tacky, huh? That's why I waited for last chapter to name them.

And again, thank you all so much for your comments and waiting this thing out with me.

Surprise

There shouldn't be a surprise that it happened, really, all you had to do was look at them.

Her Daughter and Rui's Son.

Tsukasa thinks it's because they are the opposite sex.

Tsukushi disagrees. It's because they are best and childhood friends.

Rui says that its fate. And not to look so surprised.

It's nearly two in the morning as Tsukushi thinks about this. She's down in the kitchen snacking on the left over dinner from earlier. She thinks first her Daughter dating….her sons aren't too much younger than her. Soon they will be fighting for girls to notice them and want to spend less and less time at home or with family. Her middle son already has a group of friends like Tsukasa did when he was younger.

"It's the beginning of the end."

Tsukushi is startled by her Daughter's voice.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I just got home. From a date with Yoichi."

From the smile on her Daughter's face she can tell they are in love.

"I'll ignore that you are sneaking into the house at this time. If your father knew he would be upset you know."

"I know, I know."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cursed

She is so thankful. Everything in her life has worked out so wonderfully. Honestly, she used to think she was cursed. How could she not? With a Father like hers always losing his job and always afraid of being even poorer than they already were.

But things worked out.

Her Daughter is now 20 years old, just a little older than she was when she married Tsukasa. But now it's her Daughter who is trying on wedding dresses; Tsukushi's Mother and Mother in Law, Yuki, and her Daughter's future Mother in Law. They all sit in awe and shock as her Daughter comes out in another beautiful white gown.

Tsukushi can't help but cry.

"Oh, Mom. Don't cry. It's bad luck, do you want me to be cursed?"

"No, no, not at all." Tsukushi sobs.

She can't help but sob. Her Daughter is getting married. Her second eldest is 14 years old, he's already got a girlfriend. Her youngest is almost 13, it's all not fair. The time she has had with them has flashed by so fast; she doesn't remember time flying by so quickly. It isn't fair.

"When you have a Daughter of your own you will understand."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Awesomeness

Her Daughter only had one request growing up.

"Don't embarrass me."

She asked this everytime she friends over, she would look at her Parents in the eye and point her finger and say those words; she demanded it. As she got older the demand came more and more often. She said this when it was time to go shopping for a dress for the School dance or festival, she said it when she was picked to throw an awesome house party, she said this when she entered TOJ; she said this at her final school dance.

And she said this during her wedding. She looked at both of her Parents and her two Brothers and pointed her finger how she always does.

"Do not embarrass me. That means no crying from you, Mom. No causing any kind of trouble from you two. And Dad." She looked her Father in the eyes and changed her tone to the Domyouji authority tone. "Don't cause a scene."

The wedding went beautiful; it was more gorgeous than anyone's she's ever known. She couldn't dream of a wedding like this. And as her Tsukasa walked her down the isle to meet the heir of the Hanazawa corp Tsukushi couldn't help but cry out. But no one noticed. All eyes were on the bride.

As well as her Father whose face leaked like a waterfall.

It wasn't the most embarrassing moment, though. And it wasn't the last time she warned her Family to not embarrass her. It was the other way around, for a moment, when Tsukushi was out to lunch with her Daughter who was nine months pregnant. And her water broke in the middle of the high class café.

But that wasn't nearly as embarrassing as her Father in the room as she gave birth, Tsukasa taking a picture as his Grandson was born.

Tsukasa was not only the Great and Powerful but he was now the Proudest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Internet

It was so strange to see people she knows on the internet. Even now, she isn't used to it. She see's news of the F4 splattered on the hottest gossip websites. News of this business, news of that change, blah blah. Sometimes her Children were on the internet. Her Daughter's marriage was obviously big news. And as Rui's son took over his business slowly his picture and business is in the spot light from time to time.

It's still strange.

"It's so strange to see Tsuyoshi on the internet."

"Why? Both your sons have stories about them all the time. Like when your youngest won the Soccer match, youngest player in the schools history."

It's still so odd, Yuki."

"It reminds me of you."

"What do you mean?"

"It reminds me of you and I when we were in High School. Looking up Rui online. And then all of the Flower Four.", she laughs. "And then I was left looking up news about you. I was so lonely at the time, I missed my friend so much. But seeing you and Domyouji happy….it made me feel at ease."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fire

Time has flown by so fast. Where did it go? It's like she blinked and the time jumped ahead of her.

But she remembers everything.

Her Daughter is grown now, married, has a child, and another on the way.

Her first born son is grown now, too. He's about to get married, his fiancée is a good girl; she's from a middle class family with good morals.

Her youngest is grown up, too, he's got a girlfriend now and spends as much time with her as he can.

Her Mother in Law is old, so old now. Her hair is grey, she can't keep up with hair dye to hide it. She's partially given up on doing so; like Tsukushi's own Mother.

Her Father and Mother spend their days in Okinawa now, enjoying the sunshine. But they've come to visit for the cold December month. So has her Brother, even though he's so busy with work and a family of his own. His wife is a nice girl, normal, much like her middle child's wife.

Her Sister in Law is in California; she will come to visit in a week or so; she's so busy with her own business.

Everyone is so busy; even at their middle age now.

Rui and his wife will be by, soon, to visit since they are all a big family now.

Akira is off visiting his family; his Mother loves the Holiday season. She hears his two younger Sisters are still very much in love with him. It's silly but so adorable.

Soujiro and Yuki are off, too, enjoying their time together. Soujiro's Father loves Yuki even though she comes from an average background.

Everyone is off doing their busy lives, Tsukushi thinks as she sits next to Tsukasa sharing a blanket. He's laughing about something or another with his Son in Law. She looks around the room, it's so comfortable and cozy from the fire-completely different than the cold snow falling outside.

This is the best, Tsukushi can't help but think.


End file.
